The disclosure herein relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a front loading hard drive bracket for a mini-tower.
Computer chassis, including mini-towers, have several components mounted inside the chassis walls. Some of the components are very heavy and occupy a great deal of space within the chassis. Mounting the larger components is challenging because consideration must be given to mounting during manufacturing and possible subsequent removal and replacement during required service to the computer.
Taking the size and weight factors into consideration for purposes of manufacture and repair, some of the heavy components have been mounted on rotating or pivoting support members or brackets which may be rotated into and out of the chassis and secured into position within the chassis by a screw fastener.
A problem associated with pivoting and rotating parts into and out of their mounting position in a computer chassis, is related to space. Because a rotating component requires an arcuate path to permit the component and its associated support bracket to pivot into and out of position, additional space is required in the chassis to provide for the arcuate path. The additional space is therefore unavailable for other components to be mounted in the chassis.
Recent trends in computer building have moved in the direction of screwless mounting and installation procedures. Many components are being installed by snap-in, slide-in, push-button release devices. These devices reduce manufacture time and also make repair and replacement less time consuming. Screwless construction does require, however, that the components must be capable of being retained securely in their installed position so that the equipment can pass required impact testing. As a result, locking tabs and snap devices are used to secure components and replace screw-type mountings used in the past.
Another factor in mounting components in computer chassis is access. There are several external surfaces on a computer chassis. Some surfaces are used as support surfaces, some surfaces are used for external connectors, others are used for access by installation and/or repair personnel, and still others must be accessible by users for installing CD roms, floppy disks, PCMCIA cards, and the like.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus which permits installation and removal of a hard drive bracket from a computer chassis which eliminates the need for using screws to mount or secure the bracket in a stored position in the chassis, which allows the user to install the bracket without tools, and which permits easy user access.